Step by Step
by ST3PH3Nii3
Summary: "You've met him, but you don't really know him. It'd be better if you stayed away from Aniki." "Why?" You pressed. The younger Fuji brother merely shuddered in response. "Let's just say… He's a very determined person." Yuuta managed to say, eyes slightly narrowing. Fuji Syusuke OneShot.


"I can't be serious about winning.

Having the opponents true strength come out,

Stopping their fighting spirit, that thrill,

That's all I looked forward to.

Where is my true self?"

...

With a wide grin stretching across your lips, you silently balled the loose piece of paper up, molding it between your hands. Satisfied with the density of the paper ball, you threw it up in the air a few times, awkwardly catching it as it flew down. Nodding to yourself, when your teacher's back was turned and you had deemed it safe, you launched the paper wad at your target:

Fuji Yuuta.

It seems luck was on your side today, because you actually nailed the snoozing brunette's forehead. Yuuta jerked awake, sharp brown eyes falling onto the paper ball before traveling over to meet your gaze. He scowled at you, grabbing the paper ball and squishing it in his hands before turning his gaze to the teacher once more.

Tapping your fingernails rhythmically on the surface of your school desk, you tuned the teacher's droning's out as your thoughts turned towards your best friend. Why had Yuuta been sleeping in class again?

Well, you idly thought, it must be Mizuki's doing. You could faintly recall Yuuta complaining about all of the early morning practices that the manager had ordered. Mizuki had even called for practice during lunch and extended hours after school.

That manager had better be careful; if Yuuta's grades slipped or if he got in trouble for falling asleep in class, then Yuuta's older brother was sure to hunt him down. You had seen firsthand how strained the two brother's relationship had been, but you could see that the older Fuji brother was trying to work things out. And now you could see some improvement on Yuuta's side as well, although they both had a lot of ground to cover in mending their relationship.

There was one thing, though; Yuuta didn't know you were on friendly speaking terms with his older brother, Syusuke. Of course, you'd only met him a few times. However, somehow, and you weren't sure how, Syusuke had managed to find your cell phone number. When you saw an unknown number phoning you, you were hesitant to pick up, but you did once they called a few more times.

The older Fuji brother had thanked you for looking out for Yuuta, and asked you to keep an eye on Mizuki for him. Syusuke didn't trust the manager of St. Rudolph's tennis team after he taught Yuuta a potentially dangerous tennis move. You didn't really understand much of tennis, but you had managed to befriend Yuuta so you had an appreciation for the sport. While you couldn't promise that Mizuki might teach Yuuta more dangerous tennis moves, you could promise that you'd keep an eye on the two of them.

Pulled from your thoughts as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed your class for the day, you blinked in surprise as a paper ball collided with the side of your face.

"You didn't have to wake me up that way." Yuuta stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at you. "Besides, when did your aim get so good anyways?"

"It didn't; I just tossed it and hoped for the best." You truthfully answered, quickly gathering your school books and notebooks into your leather school case and standing up from your seat. "Besides, we both know that it wouldn't have been good if Sensei caught you sleeping again. What is that, like the third time this week?"

"It's not my fault; it's Mizuki's crazy practices. I just get so worn out, and with the boring lectures, my eyes just get heavy and I can't help it." Yuuta explained, accompanying you out of Class 2-1.

"Yeah, well, it's my job as your friend to make sure that you at least don't get in trouble during class, right?" You asked, raking a hand through [color] locks as you and Yuuta stepped outside. "You've got to keep your grades up if you want to stay on the tennis team, ne?"

"My grades are fine, [Name]." The younger Fuji sibling sighed, rolling his sharp brown orbs.

Grinning, you rocked on your toes so you stood closer to his height. Like any good friend, you couldn't pass on any opportunity to tease your friend, right? Because of that, still slightly wobbling on the tips of your toes, your hand darted up to ruffle Yuuta's short brown locks.

"Yeah, in physics and math; your favorite subjects." You teased, feeling satisfied once you saw the blood rush to his cheeks.

Swatting your hand away from his head, Yuuta shot you a halfhearted glare. He could never find it in him to get too upset with you. After all, Yuuta viewed you in a sisterly way. Of course he had Yumiko, his real older sister, but Yuuta viewed you as a smaller sister. He was always the baby of the family. It felt nice to him to actually have someone to look after.

"If I remember correctly, [Name], your physics grade is awful. Don't you need good grades to continue competing with your music stuff?" Yuuta asked, crossing his arms across his chest as a triumphant smirk slithered across his lips.

"Che," You scoffed, raising a hand to rest on the back of your neck, successfully adverting your gaze away from your friend. "It's not **that** bad… It's still a B, even if it is a low B…"

"Heh," Yuuta laughed, leaning down to ruffle your [color] hair. "We're still getting together to help with homework, right? I'll help you with physics, and you can help me with English. It's your best subject, right?"

"Of course~" You grinned, beaming up at Yuuta. "You're a lifesaver, Yuu-Kun! Is this Sunday alright? 'Cause I've got a competition scheduled on Saturday, so I get to leave class early, with Sensei's permission, of course."

Freezing for a second, Yuuta glanced down at you. "Well… We've got a short morning practice Sunday. I was also planning on going home and seeing my family for a bit."

"That's fine. How about when you get back on Sunday? I know it'll be late, but I could still help you."

"Not necessary." Yuuta shook his head. "I'll call home and see if they wouldn't mind you tagging along. I mean, you've met them all already."

"Mm," You copied his previous actions and shook your head. "I wouldn't want to impose. You don't get to spend much time with your family anyway."

Yuuta rolled his eyes, trying his best to keep a stern glare on his face once he looked down at you once more. "I see my family more than you see yours. It's not good for you to stay cooped up in your dorm. Besides, I'm sure my family won't mind. Just stay away from Aniki and you'll be good."

"Say away from Fuji-San?" You questioned, feeling your brows rise. Obviously Yuuta didn't know that you'd been talking to the older brother on the phone for months, ever since he mysteriously got your number. You'll have to ask him about that the next time you talk to him…

"Aa," Yuuta nodded, a dark look flashing in his eyes for a moment. "You've met him, but you don't really know him. It'd be better if you stayed away from Aniki."

"Why?" You pressed.

The younger Fuji brother merely shuddered in response.

"Let's just say… He's a very determined person." Yuuta managed to say, eyes slightly narrowing. The younger Fuji was clueless as to why his older brother expressed interest in you. However, Yuuta was going to play the role of the older protective sibling for once; not Syusuke!

Blinking your eyes in a curious manner, you shrugged your shoulders once you realized that was probably all Yuuta was going to say on the matter.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later? I've got piano and you've got tennis practice, right?"

"Yeah," Yuuta nodded, noticing that it was time for the two of you to go your separate ways. "I'll stop by later on tonight."

"Okay~" You grinned, waving as you headed towards the music department for some one on one time with your favorite instrument; the piano.

...

It was late by the time you returned to your dorm. Yuuta was even waiting outside the door, considering that there was still enough time for co-ed visits. Your room mate wasn't there, which was good because she was a fan of the tennis team, and Yuuta was uncomfortable being around her for too long.

The both of you got the necessary amount of homework done before it was time for Yuuta to leave, but not before he told you that he'd called his family and they'd said that it was okay for you to come over with Yuuta this Sunday. Giving the taller boy a hug as he left, you expressed your thanks and told him that you couldn't wait until Sunday; even if you two were going to be working on homework like good little students.

With a sigh, you collapsed on your bed and draped your arms across your face to shield your eyes from the lights in the room. Exhaling, your mind wandered to the piece that you were supposed to be playing this coming Saturday. It was a big competition; nationals. Kids from schools all across Japan were going to be competing to be recognized as the best of the best. Your Sensei thought that the key to your success was jumping difficulty levels; you were going to be playing the most difficult piece of music that you'd ever laid eyes on. Of course, it took hours of practice to get it sounding okay. It might not have been perfect yet, but you were so close.

Blaring notes of your favorite song startled you, placing your thoughts on hold as you fumbled for your cellphone. Checking the screen, a small smile crossed your lips as you studied the name for a moment.

Fuji Syusuke

"Moshi moshi; [Last Name] [First Name] here." You answered, even though the elder Fuji brother probably knew that you'd answer your own cellphone.

_"__Good evening, [Last Name]-Chan. It's Fuji Syusuke."_ He chuckled, his soft voice sounding amused at your display of proper phone etiquette even after you two had been speaking for a couple of months.

Ginning at the sound of his soft chuckles, you sat up and leaned against the headboard of your bed, back propped up against your multiple pillows. "Good evening to you, too, Fuji-San."

_"__Saa, so formal, [Last Name]-Chan."_ Syusuke sighed, slightly whining. You suspected he knew the effect his complaining had on you.

"Mou," You pouted, knowing that you were going to cave in the end, "Fuji-**Kun** is formal, too."

_"__Mm, much better, [Name]-Chan."_

You could almost hear the smile that you were sure stretched across his face. No, not that almost creepy serene smile that he always wore, but a real smile this time. Although, it never tended to last too long; Syusuke would find something to tease you about, and that smile would stretch to look sadistic and it was back to creepy. Eh, but that creepy smile was still kind of attractive, when you got used to it, that is.

"So, what good deed did I do in order to be graced by a phone call from you?" You questioned, fingers diving through your [color] locks for some form of entertainment.

Syusuke lowly chuckled again. _"I heard that Yuuta was bringing you over this Sunday."_

"Hmm, that's true." You nodded. "Yuuta's going to be helping me with physics and I'll be helping him with English. Although, Fuji-Kun, you're probably going to end up 'helping' us the whole time, aren't you?"

_"__Saa, who knows?"_

"Yuuta knows; I know. I'm pretty sure everyone knows, Fuji-Kun."

Another chuckle was his reply.

"Don't worry. Things will get better soon, ne?" You questioned, feeling a grin form on your lips. "Both you and Yuuta are trying. Things will improve."

_"…__Thanks, [Name]-Chan. Have you made any progress with your Mother?"_

A deep sigh left you lips at his question as you shook your head, even though you knew he couldn't see it. "Nope; I have no progress to report. It's not like I haven't tried, because I have. Just a couple of days ago I called and left her a voicemail. I guess she just ignored it."

_"__She'll come around soon. After all, Yuuta did. And if Yuuta can try to mend our relationship, I'm sure your Mother will be capable of doing so, too. However, she's the adult; she should be the bigger person."_

"So true," You melodramatically sighed, wanting a change in the subject. "Ah, but you wouldn't believe what I saw the other day, Fuji-Kun!"

_"__What did you see?"_ He asked, sounding interested.

"I saw Yuuta talking to a girl." You proudly stated, as if you were a parent telling a fellow parent that your kid was finally growing up.

_"__Really?"_ If Syusuke's voice was any indication, your best bet was that his eyes flew open at that piece of news. You knew better than anyone that Syusuke was protective of Yuuta, and that he thought Yuuta deserved only the best.

How did you know better than anyone? Well, when you first met the Fuji family (a few weeks after really getting to know and befriend Yuuta), as soon as Yuuta left the room for a second Syusuke descended on you and interrogated you like you were a criminal. It took many weeks of convincing him that you and Yuuta weren't dating, and that you only saw Yuuta as a really good friend slash brother figure.

"Yeah," You nodded, faintly feeling sorry for the poor girl that Yuuta had taken an interest in. They'd actually gone out twice, but even you weren't that close to Yuuta for him to confide those kinds of things to. "From what I hear, she's really nice. She's a hard worker, athletic yet delicate at the same time, and she has a regular's position on our soccer team. She might be good for Yuuta."

_"__Saa, we'll see."_ Syusuke darkly chuckled, sending a shiver down your spine.

Your eyes widened; did you really just sell Yuuta out that easily..?

"W-Wait a second, Fuji-Kun..!" You gasped, both hands going up to hold your cellphone to your ear. "This has to be a secret between us! Yuuta can't know that I told you that so easily!"

The elder Fuji was quiet for a few seconds; you could practically feel your heart trying to pound out of your chest, only to have it feel like it fell into your stomach as his laughter (not chuckles, mind you) filled your ears.

_"__We'll see."_ Syusuke finally said once he quieted down. _"Yuuta doesn't even know that we speak to each other, so how would he know that you told me about that?"_

"I'm dead, aren't I?" You muttered, slapping your forehead and mentally cursing yourself for speaking so freely with your best friend's older brother.

_"__Since you're still speaking and breathing, I'm assuming that you're quite alive."_ The tensai smoothly replied. _"Besides, I hardly think that Yuuta would kill you."_

"Yuuta wouldn't; I'm not worried about that." You darkly chuckled at your own fate. "I know you pretty well by now, Fuji-Kun. You'll use this to your advantage Sunday..!"

_"__And what older brother wouldn't use this to their advantage?"_

"…True…" You muttered into the phone, shrugging your shoulders. "You just enjoy teasing Yuuta too much. And me too, you know."

_"__I know; it's a bad habit that I have. I tend to tease the people I care about."_

"Well, at least you admit it." You grinned, thinking about how the first step on the road to recovery is admitting that you had a problem. Too bad your brain didn't process the fact that he admitted that he teases the people he cares about, and that he teases you, so that must mean he cares about you, right?

Fuji decided he must have had enough of that topic, choosing to change it. _"I hear you've got a big competition Saturday. It's like our Nationals, except for music, correct?"_

"Mhm!" You nodded to yourself, grinning. You had actually played for the Fuji family last time you had visited them with Yuuta. Syusuke was impressed with your skill, complimenting the song that you had chosen (an old Celtic pieces transcribed as a piano solo) and your hands (don't all pianists have long, slender fingers though?). "I'll be up against the best players from all across Japan. I'm actually quite nervous."

_"__Mm, you don't need to be so nervous. I know you'll do your best. You'll play the piece for me when you come by on Sunday, won't you?"_

"Only if I place," You answered, briefly pausing. "Then I'll be deserving of having you hear me play, Fuji-Kun."

_"__I'll look forward to hearing you play then."_

...

"Aniki..!" Yuuta fumed, cheeks aflame. You weren't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. Well, you mused, it was probably a combination of both. Syusuke was doing an amazing job of teasing Yuuta about his 'secret girlfriend.' Even his older sister Yumiko was interested and took to teasing the teen.

"So, who is she? She must be something if she's caught your attention, Yuuta." The elder Fuji brother slyly grinned.

Yuuta scoffed, looking away to try and hide the flush on his cheeks. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Aniki."

"No?" Syusuke snapped his eyes open for a brief moment, causing his younger brother to squirm under the intense gaze. "Hm, I think you're lying. You've subtly changed. There must be a woman in your life that you're not telling us about. [Name]-Chan, do you have any idea as to who it may be?"

"Leave [Name] out of this!" Yuuta exclaimed, snapping his head back to glare at his brother. "[Name], you don't have to tell him anything!"

"Saa, I never said she had to." Syusuke asked, serenely smiling at Yuuta as he slung an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to his body. "It's [Name]-Chan's choice, ne?"

You froze because of the close contact, your cheeks feeling considerably warmer. Sighing, you turned an apologetic gaze to your friend, pathetically shaking your head before burying your face in Syusuke's shirt. "He knows, Yuuta, he knows..!"

"And how does he know, [Name]?"

You could almost sense the hot glare that Yuuta was sending your way.

"Fuji-Kun is a tensai..! They know all, right?" You sheepishly replied, burying your face further into his chest and blushing more when you could feel chuckles emanating from his chest. You brought a hand up to smack his chest, shaking your head before withdrawing your face and sending Yuuta a pleading look. "He's a leech! He knows how to get information out of anyone! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Yuuta!"

"[Name]..!" Yuuta wailed, hiding his face behind his hands as he groaned. However, he froze, coming out from behind his hands. "Wait… When did Aniki get this out of you? How?"

"Um… uh, well… You see…"

Syusuke, enjoying the situation much more than he should have been, let his smile morph into a sly smirk as one of his arms snaked around your waist. At the touch, you squeaked, cheeks heating up even further.

"W-what?!" Yuuta blinked, his sharp brown eyes zeroing in on the two of you. "A-are you guys... you know..?"

Your jaw dropped open at the accusation, eyes wide and face aflame. Syusuke, however, merely shrugged and tilted his head so that it was resting atop yours while smiling at his brother.

"[Name]-Chan and I have been talking for months, Yuuta. Didn't you know?"

"No!"

"You mean Fuji-Kun didn't get my number from you, Yuuta?" You asked, feeling your eyebrows furrow as you glanced up at the younger brother. Some part of you had always just assumed that Syusuke had gotten your number from him at some point.

"Why would I give him your number?" Yuuta asked, rolling his sharp brown eyes. "I'd never have given him your number, [Name]."

"Then…how did you get it?" You asking, blinking big [color] eyes up at the elder Fuji brother. However, you didn't get a clear view of his face; his head was still resting against your own.

"Saa… Who knows, [Name]?"

Yuuta sighed, knowing that neither of you would be able to get a straight answer out of Syusuke when he was in one of these moods. Shaking his head, his eyes roamed over the two of you once more. "So… Are you two really..?"

"Of course," Syusuke answered, tightening his hold around your waist.

You blushed at his words. "S-Stop teasing, Fuji-Kun..!"

"Hm?" The elder brother hummed, "Whoever said that I was teasing?"

Shaking his head, Yuuta passively waved his hands in front of his face. "I don't wanna know..!"

"You were the one who asked; twice." Syusuke pointed out, his cheek nuzzling against your [color] locks as he chuckled a bit. "Why ask if you don't want to know the answer?"

The younger Fuji brother looked speechless, deep brown eyes blinking in surprise. Wordlessly, he slapped his forehead and sharply turned on his heel to walk out of the room.

"Yuuta..?" You asked, worried. Was he mad?

"I'm not hanging around if you two are going to be that…affectionate."

"Thank you, Yuuta." Syusuke grinned. "By the way, why don't we double date sometime soon? I'd like to get to know who captured your heart."

"Not. A. Chance." Yuuta spoke slowly, properly enunciating each word before hurriedly leaving the room.

Blinking, you turned your head a bit so you could stare at Syusuke. "I think you went a little too far with the teasing there."

"Maa," Syusuke shrugged, "It was a nice reaction. He didn't deny that there was a girl."

"Stupid tensai…" You muttered, cheeks still warm because Syusuke still had an arm wrapped around your waist. "At this rate, Yuuta won't speak to you for the rest of the day."

"There's a new movie playing at the theatre. Why don't we go and see it?" Syusuke asked, opening his eyes so that blue pierced your [color] orbs.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea? People might actually define that as a real date." You pointed out, trying to calm your racing heart due to prolonged eye to eye contact.

"And what if it is a date?"

Blushing, you had to break his gaze as you felt your heart flutter. "Then, it's a date."

That's how it started.

What we had was simple, but we just had to take it step by step.

...

Authoress' Note: Thank you so much for reading! This was yet another OneShot written for an old Quizilla friend, lovedaweasleytwins. It was my very first time writing for the older Fuji brother, so hopefully he was kept into character well. I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor the lyrics used at the begining from the Prince of Tennis musical's song, "Kachi ni Shuuchaku Suru Otoko."


End file.
